DegrassiTo the Extremes
by LexiiRocksx3
Summary: Basically , holly j. finds declan cheating on her with alli .
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 2- The new guy**_

_First day of School begins today. I promised myself that I will come looking the best, more fabulous than ever. Its like a totally new me. I got bangs, tips of my hair curly, my skin looking more clear and radiant than ever, and a touch of eyeliner. Well , my attitude ? that's a different story. Maybe I'm still bummed out about Declan ripping my heart. Like seriously Declan, Rip my jeans not my heart. But I guess its whatever, like that lyric in the song move along, When everything is wrong, we move along. So now, its time to mingle. So the second I step foot in the halls of Degrassi , there's a guy I notice. His eyes light green, long blonde emo hair, and such a hottie. Next thing I know, I'm strutting down the stairs to approach him. I go face to face with him and say " Hi, I'm Holly J. Sinclair. Former Degrassi Student body president, and former ex of Declan, aka the school playboy. And so I see your new. So chances are you don't know your way around these halls. So would you like me to give you a full tour of the school?" The hottie flipped his hair, and said " Hey, I'm Matt Brooks. And your definitely absolutely right, I have no idea where everything is located in the school building, and getting a tour by such a cute girl sounds great." I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. He called me a cute girl. After two minutes of nonstop staring at each other, is told Matt we should get going before the bell rings. I showed him every single room in the school, up to the cafeteria and down to the gymnasium. Right before I was going to ask him if he had a girl friend, the stupid bell rang. DARN DARN DARN! " I have to go, Got to make those president announcements in the speaker room. So yeah, I guess we can sit next to each other at lunch. You'll find me near the jockeys and the stuck up snobby cheerleaders." Matt then smiled and said " Ok Holly JayJay , See you around."_

_Everything's going perfect. Ha-ha Holly Freaking Jay, looks like I'm kicking the beginning of the school year great.._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters in any way, shape or form

Degrassi : The Prepatory for College High School

* This is from Holly J. point of view.*

**Chapter 1- the starting point**

**Curse my life.**

**Curse my stupid life.**

**Why cant I Just drop dead?**

**Because it appears to me, that he doesn't care anymore. Its all about that little bubble gum girl Ally Bandari. I Enter the Dot Café to work my Shift, and what do I find? Declan, my boyfriend, my all, my everything, the one I'm in love with , making out with Ally aka Backwoods whore. I heard she got plastic surgery to look fabulous for her ex Jonny. Hey, Maybe I should date him to get her jealous. But eww he's a senior and he's greasy and yucky and I don't want to go there. But the View I just saw was Disgusting. I walk in to do my late night shift, and in the back kitchen, there they are, sucking each others faces like there's a donut in there mouth. Then at that time, I concentrate on what's more important, Murdering Ally. I Scream at her saying you Greedy witch no good for nothing backstabbing pig fart. I jump on her, and throw a punch at her. Next thing I know, it a girl fight. Declan is just standing there and not doing anything. But my Luck finally came when Spinner, Jay, and Jane arrived. Spinner came in and said what the hell is going on here. Jay and his idiot self said " Girl fights, that's hot." Then Ally said " That snooty holly j. just physically attacked me! Just for making out with Declan. I mean hello we were alone here sipping on some TERRIBLE coffee by the way, and just decided to kiss because it was just the two of us and we were bored! That's it! Geez Holly J. you take things way to seriously!" Then I replied " Your being ridiculous! Declan is cuffed on me, He's my boyfriend, or should I say Ex boyfriend now. I think your just jealous because you & Demarco are done. So don't hate on something that's not your bate." Then, a Wide smile came upon my fair skinned face because Spinner immediately kicked Backwoods Bandari out of the Dot and Banned her from coming. Its good to know Spinner always has my back and is there for me. And its so Cool that My best friend Jane is Dating Him. Speaking of Jane, After Ally left I Looked at Declan and said " How could you do this to me, I thought you loved me! I hate you! Were done. I never want to talk to you ever again." Spinner kicked out and banned Declan too After I said what I said. I began to cry alone in dreadful pain on a two seat table and then Jane, my bff, my hero, came and cheered me up and told me " Sweetie, don't worry. He's definitely not worth it. Just forget him and Move along." Well that was sort of harsh, but the truth. I'm just hoping and praying and begging to god that things will get better. I mean come on, I have the looks, the money, and the popularity. What's not to love about me? I mean I know I could be a cold hearted snake at times, but when it comes to love, I'm a hopeless romantic. Hopefully someday ( Someday for me means tomorrow) someone better than Declan will come around and blow my eyes away and take my heart… **


End file.
